plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of the Living Dead
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Knight Zombie. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = History Sports Zombie |trait = Armored 2 |ability = None |flavor text = He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table.}} Knight of the Living Dead is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He can also be transformed by . He costs 7 to play and has 5 /5 . He has the Armored 2 trait and does not have any abilities. Origins He is based on Knight Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. But in this game, he also holds a broken lance and a tiny shield. His name is a portmanteau of "knight," the real-life position he is based on, and "Night of the Living Dead," a novelty horror movie made in 1968 that features zombies. His description makes a pun on the Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur's famed table in the Arthurian legend, while his old description emphasizes the word "knight" in his name to make a pun. The weapon he holds may references jousting, a sport which was used to do in the Middle Ages. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Sports Zombie *'Trait: Armored 2' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |7 }} *Description change: Was originally KNIGHT of the Living Dead. Get it? Get it? Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Knight of the Living Dead is one of the more unique high-cost cards in the game. While his stats and lack of abilities aren't very remarkable, Knight of the Living Dead's biggest appeal is his Armored 2 trait, watering down even the strongest of plants and tricks (with Gravitree being the only exception without transforming Knight of the Living Dead), and straight out nullifying everything that does 2 damage or less at once: Pair of Pears (and Pear Pal), Sunburn, Mush-Boom, Hot Lava, and Spikeweed Sector, to name a few. Knight of the Living Dead will be a big threat with the help of stat boosts and additional traits. Sports synergy with Team Mascot and Zombie Coach also helps, as they both benefit Knight of the Living Dead. However, Knight of the Living Dead has a crippling weakness: his cost. You will have to hold out for very long to play Knight of the Living Dead, and even if you do, you will most likely be unable to play anything else. Since there is so much a single Knight of the Living Dead can do on the turn he is played, your opponent will be able to easily set up and drive you into a corner. Therefore, using Zombie King to transform zombies into Knights of the Living Dead instead is a better idea than playing Knight of the Living Dead, as you will have them on the field earlier. Rustbolt's Brainy class, combined with Flag Zombie, can allow him to be played earlier too. Against While his stats are low for his cost, his Armored 2 trait makes him very hard to destroy with brute force. The best answer would be to use instant-kill cards like , Winter Squash, and Briar Rose, being able to bypass the Armored trait. Of course, a transforming card also helps, but these options are limited. If instant-kills are unavaliable, the second best option would be to use a bouncing card such as Jumping Bean, Jelly Beam (evolution ability), or Spring Bean. Since he costs to much and doesn't have other abilities, the zombie hero will likely not play him in favor for another zombie. Watch out for Rustbolt, though, since he can ramp brains with terrifying ease, bouncing the Knight might not work. As for using plants, very few will be able to remove him, or at least cause an exchange. The best plant to use would be Gravitree, as it can destroy him in one attack and survive at the same time; while other plants like and Super-Phat Beets can be used too, they have to rely on their abilities. If your plant needs an extra turn to destroy him, just freeze him with whatever way possible. Gallery Trivia *He has the highest Armored stat in the game, with Armored 2. *Prior to update 1.14.13, he was the most expensive basic card in the game. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:History cards Category:Armored cards Category:Sports cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies